


Don’t blame me

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Travis confronts Vic about her life now without Lucas and Vic finally breaks down
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Don’t blame me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out of my system ever since the horrible way season 3 handled Vic’s storyline and took away Travis I wanted Travis to call Vic out on her not being over Lucas no matter how much she tried to pretend she was okay I still miss vicley

“What kind of person forgets about someone they wanted to marry?”Travis asked Vic 

“Don’t blame me”Vic was sort of insulted that he’d insist that she never loved Lucas Ripley 

“You weren’t happy with Avery and we all could see that”Travis wasn’t in the mood for Vic’s crap 

“I loved Lucas”Vic argued back 

“This is the first time I’ve heard you use his name”Travis’s was surprised because she only called him Ripley 

“Do not try me... I am warning you”Vic says warily

“Have you ever taken any time for yourself to grieve over him?”Travis asked her 

“You have no idea what I’ve gone through”Vic’s voice cracks a little showing some frustration 

“I’m just stating facts”Travis didn’t hold back with whe 

“You are accusing me of using the man who would have been my damn husband”Vic glared at him 

“For the record you could of done better than Avery”Travis added in 

“You have some nerve”Vic was getting pretty pissed off now 

“Vic it’s okay to not be okay”Travis tried getting through to her

“It’s not like I want to be sad all the time”Vic admitted to him 

“Cry it out if you have to but don’t bottle it up inside”Travis advised her 

“I had to get rid of so many of his things I had laying around”Vic revealed to him 

“Losing someone you love is never easy”Travis replied 

“I know it took time for you to find love again after your husband passed away”Vic tried changing the subject

Lucas was a sore subject for Vic 

Lucas was truly Vic’s other half and she saw a future with him but having him disappear the way he did it broke her 

“So you still have that good smelling shirt from him ?”Travis asked her 

“It’s one of the only things I’ve couldn’t really part ways with if we are being honest with each other”Vic tells her


End file.
